


A Wedding on Endor

by Tangelojack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Semi-serious droid marriage, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangelojack/pseuds/Tangelojack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C-3PO supposed it could be worse.  </p><p>If he were organic, he'd probably be experiencing what they called "pre-wedding jitters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding on Endor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago while I was sad, but some cool friends encouraged me to post it SO HERE YOU GO, HAVE SOME HAPPY, SILLY POST-BATTLE OF ENDOR SHENANIGANS.

Honestly, C-3PO didn't see the point in it.

He didn't really understand why organics were so insistent on having ceremonies to commemorate their relationships.

However, the moment Master Luke learned of he and R2-D2's "hidden feelings" for each other (through curious and extended interrogation), he insisted that there be one of these weddings between the two of them.

"It'll be great!" he insisted, "The war's over, we've won, and everyone thinks you're married anyways so what's the harm?"

And so there was a wedding on Endor.

With the entirety of the Resistance and the Ewok tribe in attendance.

R2-D2 insisted being the one to roll down the aisle, after remarking that if they waited on C-3PO to shuffle his way to the alter, R2-D2 would rust and deactivate before they could get to the honeymoon portion of the ordeal. There was a little black bow tie pinned to the front of his chassis, and a matching one around C-3PO's own neck, as well as a bouquet (gathered by C-3PO's loyal troupe of Ewoks), clutched in his little claw.

Captain Han Solo, who had only been delegated to the role of best man simply because Chewbacca insisted on being the flower wookiee, guffawed and leaned over to whisper in C-3PO's auditory processor. "He's beautiful, goldenrod. You're one lucky droid."

When the ceremony began, it was obvious that Master Luke hadn't memorized the traditional speech for the occasion, and, after C-3PO tried to correct him for the fourth time, threw his arms up and improvised the rest of the words.

"So do you, C-3PO, take R2-D2 to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Ah, well, I suppose."

Luke fixed him with a look. "You're supposed to say, 'I do'."

"Oh alright, I do."

"And do you, R2-D2, take C-3PO to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The astromech let out a string of binary, which touched the protocol droid in front of him to his very powercore, but was nothing more than beeps and boops to anyone else listening.

Nevertheless, Luke shrugged, grinning widely. "Good enough for me, you may now...uh..."

There was a stretch of awkward silence, and then R2-D2 beeped, urging Threepio to lean down (with a hand gently placed on top of his dome) and tilting upwards to give the protocol droid a little jolt of electricity.

The droid equivalent of a kiss.

Then he swiveled around, reeling back his little claw, and shot the bouquet right into the face of one Han Solo, much to the amusement the princess standing beside him, beeping the equivalent of cackling as the audience clapped and cheered.


End file.
